Geißler
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Blut | Arsenal = | Vorname = | Nachname = Geißler | Geburtsname = | Geburt = unbekannt | Alter = unbekannt | Zugehörigkeit = keine | Gilde = Böses Blut | Größe = 2,2 m | Gewicht = 75 kg | Haarfarbe = keine mehr | Augenfarbe = keine Augen | Besonderheiten = | Gesinnung = Neutral }} Aussehen & Erscheinung Auf den ersten Blick eine hagere hochgewachsene Gestalt, die sich in einen schwarzen Kapuzenmantel hüllt. Mutet unheimlich, kränklich, eigenartig an. Tatsächlich sind es die kläglichen Überreste eines vor sehr sehr langer Zeit Verstorbenen. Der Allerletzte einer lieber vollständig ausgestorbenen Art. Ein wandelndes Fossil aus einem längst untergegangen Land weit weit vor unserer Zeit. Etwas was nie hätte geboren werden sollen und nie so viele Leben hätte leben dürfen. Besser ganz tot geblieben wäre. Toter als tot und doch lebendiger als erwartet. Hoffnungslos verloren treibt er ziellos auf einem Meer aus Ahnungslosigkeit dahin. Nur noch ein Schatten seines früheren Selbst. Ein von wirklich allen guten und bösen Geistern Verlassener. Wurde bei lebendigem Leibe gehäutet. Das Blut in den Adern ist schon vor einer Ewigkeit getrocknet, zu Staub zerfallen. Eingeweide, Organe und Innereien wurden allesamt entfernt. Das Fleisch des Leibes faulend längst vergangen. Übrig blieb ein ausgemergeltes Gerippe, das bis auf die Knochen abgenargt, blank. Verdorben bis ins Mark, dennoch Leben in dem Kadaver steckt. Das Rückgrat verzogen verwachsen seine Haltung voller Gram beugt. Schleppt er sein Kreuz ständig mit sich herum, gebrochen von der Bürde, die auf seinen Schulter so schwer lastet. Der Brustkorb eingefallen und verkümmert ein paar Rippen missen lässt. Geleerte Bauchhöhle, eifrig lädiertes Becken und eine kaputte Hüfte machen ihm schwer zu schaffen. Bückt sich ungern, beugt sich nichts und kniet vor niemadem nieder. Nur mit Mühe aufrecht stehen kann, und stillhaltend erheblich schwankt, wie an Deck eines Schiffes bei starkem Seegang. Schlurft hinkend umher, schleppend langsam torkelt. Wirkt schwerfällig, träge und ungelenk. Verliert auch zuweilen die Kontrolle über seine Extremitäten, die dann unerwartet widerwillens eigenwillig agieren können. Begleitet von heftigen unkontrollierbaren Zuckungen und spontan auftretenden Spasmen. Vom Angesicht knochenbleich gar widerlich bietet er einen schrecklichen Anblick. Der skelettierte Schädel ausgehöhlt und zerkratzt starrt einen aus leeren Augenhöhlen auf grauenerweckende Weise an. So das sich einem die Nackenhaare aufstellen und unangenehm wirkend unter die Haut geht. Ohne Miene und Mimik zur Verfügung zu haben fehlt es ihm dennoch nicht an Ausdrucksstärke. Im Gegenteil: Gelingt es ihm doch auf unerklärliche, beängstigende Weise sehr präzise klarzumachen was er will und was nicht. Er spricht kehlenlos auch ohne den Kiefer zu bewegen und Zunge, nur eine Sprache. Die, welche jedes Wesen zu verstehen vermag, aber nie gewünscht hätte all zu schnell zu vernehmen. Diese Stimme ist so tief, dunkel und finster, das sie direkt in Mark und Bein geht. Einem den Atem raubend, die Kehle zuschnürt. So schwer wie Blei und so dicht wie ein Neutronenstern. Ohne jedwede Farbe und Nuance darin knochentrocken wiederhallt. So bringen seine bitterbösen Worte das Blut in den Adern zum Gefrieren oder schneller zum Kochen, als Feuer Wasser. Weckt nicht nur Assoziationen von klagendem Grabesflüstern, unter schwerer Last ächzendem Gebälk und knirschend knackender Eisdecke, sondern kann einen auch bis in seine Träume verfolgen, unvergessliche wiederkehrende Alpträume schenken. Verströmt eine abartige Mischung aus süßlich-saurer Verwesung, schimmelnder Fäulnis, verrotendem Fleisch, verdorbener Früchten, nasser Grabeserde, bitteren Essigs, Moder und Muff. Besitzt eine unwiderstehliche Anziehungskraft auf Untote, Ungeziefer und Aasfresser. In seiner unmittelbaren Nähe spürt man sogar seine Lebenskraft schwinden, wie die Wärme aus dem Körper entweicht und alles Gute und Rechte buchstäblich vergeht. Pflanzen welken und Nahrung verrottet in seinen Händen im Nu. Charakteristika & Merkmale Wirkt verwirrt wie ein dahergelaufener Irrer. Ein vollkommen Verrückter, der sich verstörend verhält. Doch ist er dem Wahn- und Irrsinn vollends anheim gefallen. Hat seine Vernunft und Verstand entgültig, unwiederbringlich verloren. Faselt schwafelnd wirr vor sich hin. Spricht nur Kauderwelsch, zu sich Selbst, mit seinem Hab und Gut, behandelt Dinge und Gegenständen als wären sie Personen. Viele verschiedene Stimmen sprechen mit, durch, für, gegen und über ihn, als wäre er nicht da. Gehen niemals fort und schweigen nie still. Hat heftige Halluzinationen und zwanghafte Wahnvorstellungen. Unterscheidet nicht zwischen Einbildung und Wirklichkeit. Lebt seinen ganz persönlichen leibhaftigen Alptraum. Kennt schlimmste Ängste, das wahre Grauen und furchtbringende Schrecken beim Vornamen. Zeigt sich weder amüsiert, noch erfreut. Beliebt nicht zu Scherzen. Versteht keinen Spaß und kann nicht drüber Lachen. Zeigt sich nicht im Geringsten von deinem Gehabe beeindruckt. Spielt keine Spielchen, kann einem aber übel mitspielen. Mit ihm ist bestimmt nicht gut Kirschenessen. Ein notorischer Spielverderber, der dir nur all zu gern die Tour vermasselt und Suppe versalzt, solange bis dir der Appetit endgültig vergeht. Wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube geht er einem nicht nur an die Nieren, sondern auch gehörig auf den Sack. Geht dabei prophylaktisch sarkastisch und äußerst zynisch vor. Gibt dabei der Redewendung Todernst eine ganz neue Dimension. Benimmt sich prinzipell daneben und sein Gehabe ziemt sich bestimmt nicht. Macht ebensowenig eine Ausnahme. Kneift auch kein Auge zu und erst recht nicht Beide. Skrupel und Bedenken sind im fremd. Von ihm kann man keinerlei Gnade oder Erbarmen erwarten, denn er würde weder Genugtuung noch Reue empfinden. Es gibt keine Gerechtigkeit in dieser grausamen Welt: Nur Ihn. Kennt kein Limit, denn er misst Maßlos ohne Faden und Lot. Gibt auch keine Kredite oder gewährt Aufschub. Handelt vollkommen ohne Gewähr und geht nie über Los. Seine Haltbarkeit weit überschritten, sind sämtliche Garantien längst erloschen. Vom Umtausch ausgeschlossen gibt es kein Gold, Geduld oder Zeit zurück, ist er der leibhaftige Haftungsausschluss. Wurde ohne Gewissen geboren und Moralvorstellungen erzogen. Hat keinerlei Gemüt oder Befindlichkeiten. Doch weiß er: Der Zweck heiligt zwar die Mittel, aber nie sich selbst. Beruf & Handwerk Ein fürchterlicher Friedhofsgärtner und übereifriger Totengräber. Hat sich schon früh sein eigenes Grab geschaufelt und ist daher ein extraordinärer Bestattungsunternehmer aus Überzeugung. Kondoliert vorsorglichst und leistet vermeindlich gemeinnützige Trauerarbeit. Tanzt professionell auf fremden Gräbern. Schmaust mit der Leiche, spendet der Witwe Trost und eifrig Waisen. Is(s)t immer mal wieder Witwer. Verliest Testamente und verschafft dem Letzten Willen Gehör. Bewahrt das Vermächtnis und Andenken derer die es nichtmehr können. Verwaltet ebenso Nachlässe und klärt auch strittige Erbangelegenheiten ein für allemal. Klagt für die Verstorbenen, Toten und Hinterbliebene. Rühmt sich damit Alles und Jeden irgendwann unter die Erde zu bringen, angemessen zur Ruhe betten kann. Mit den Jahren ist der flickwerkende Chirurg etwas zittrig geworden, aber immer noch ein begnadeter Virtuose seiner Zunft. Eine zweifelhafte Koryphäe auf dem Fachgebiet der Thanatologie. Anatom per se. Pathologe par excellence. Routinierter Schlachter- und Metzgermeister. Als Präparator widmet er sich der Konservierung und ist für seine artgerechten Mumifizierungsmethoden berüchtigt. Balsamiert im Akkord. Führt auch kultivierte Kompostierung durch. Wäre für die (un)sachgemäße Entsorgung von Unrat zuständig, entfremdet aber auch ungefragt Altlasten. Führt Leichenteile und Kadaver eher der Wiederverwertung zu, als sie verkommen zu lassen. Exhumiert, Obduziert und Kremiert auch ohne ausdrücklichen Wunsch. Leistet ehrenamtlich Sterbehilfe. Besteht hartnäckig auf die Einhaltung der gewerkschaftlich vorgeschrieben Todeszeiten. Geleitet Seelen sicher ins Jenseits und überführt ebenso Ausreißer dorthin zurück. Fertigkeiten Ruf & Gerüchte Ein sehr dreister Sargbeschmutzer, schmarotzender Gruftbesetzer. Einschlägig bekannter Grabräuber, der unsittlichen Schänderei beschuldigt. Stört immer mal wieder die Totenruhe und missachtet das Grabrecht. Bezichtigt widernatürliche Wiedererweckungen und dutzende inhumane Exhumierungen durchgeführt zu haben. Ein mehrfach Todgeweihter, dem vorgeworfen wird sich nach der Hinrichtung einfach wieder erhoben zu haben. Wurde von der Königlichen Apothekervereinigung ausgeschlossen, bekam die Approbation entzogen, wegen unlauterer Praktiken. Gilt seither als Geächteter. Der Aussätzige fristet sein Unleben als Ausgestoßener. Seine Verabscheuungswürdigkeit ist ein äußerst verschlagener, räuberischer Kannibale. Labt sich am Leben, wie vom Tod. Er ist was Er isst. Frisst anstatt gefressen zu werden. Ist Ungenießbar in manigfaltiger Hinsicht und nicht zum Verzehr geeignet. Macht nicht nur krank, sondern ist auch hochgradig ansteckend. Hinterlässt einen üblen Nachgeschmack und schmeckt abartig. Enthält keinerlei Nährwert. Beweist nicht nur einen überaus schlechten Geschmack, sondern weiß sich auch ebenso schlecht zu benehmen. Besitzt dennoch abartig gute Manieren. Zeigt sich stets von seiner schlimmsten Seite. Ein Alles verschlingender Nimmersatt, als auch illuster Feinschmecker. Verlangt Beizeiten spezielle Kost. Verzehrt seine Feinde noch bei Leibe. Macht aus jedem Schlachtfest ein oppulentes Festmahl. Skalpiert, Häutet, Verstümmelt und Statuiert grausame Exempel. Den Krähen zum Fraß vorgeworfen lässt er dich in seiner grenzenlosen Ruchlosigkeit zum Sterben zurück. Bittet weder um Erlaubnis, Entschuldigung, noch Vergebung. Hintergrund & Geschichte Tote erzählen keine Geschichten... ...doch bleibt Geißler's Rolle in der Geschichte Azeroths äußerst unklar. Selbst wenn er sich an Ereignisse genau erinnern könnte, wüsste er nicht wann oder wie er diese einzuordnen hätte. Das große Ganze entzieht sich ihm ständig, aber nicht vollends. Prägnante Geschehnisse verknüpft er mit allzu absonderlichen Erlebnissen. Manch historische Persönlichkeit behauptet er nicht einmal zu kennen oder ist ihnen sogar schonmal begegnet ohne es zu wissen. Jene derer er sich entsinnt, haben sich nicht ohne Grund in seinem Gedächtnis festgebrannt. Die ihn immer mal wieder als all zu realistische Flashbacks und schizoide Deja-vus heimsuchen. In der Erinnerung kann sich die Form eines Baumes verändern, die Farbe und Form seiner Blätter - die Wahrnehmung ist möglicherweise verzerrt. Sie ist nur eine Interpretation, keine Aufzeichnung. Sie ist irrelevant, wenn man Fakten hat. Das Gedächtnis ist unzuverlässig, aber wir alle brauchen Erinnerungen, damit wir nicht vergessen wer wir sind. Man vergisst nicht, was man verdrängt und vermisst nicht, was beengt. So traut er im Zweifelsfall weder seiner eigenen Handschrift noch Wort. Anderleutz Meinungen und Auslegungen sind ihm selten wirklich hilfreich und werden immer als suspekt betrachtet. Eigentlich äußerst belesen verfällt seine Expertise dem Vergessen anheim und wird zu unscheinbarer Trivialität. 'Soziales' Ahnen & Vorfahren Familie & Verwandte *Mutter auf dem Kindbett verstorben. *Vater noch in der Kindheit gestorben. *Legiony, verschollene Schwester. *Kevin Geißler, einziger noch lebender Nachfahre. (Tol-Barad) *4te Ehegattin - Verliyana "Olya" Liber (verschollen und wiederauferstanden) *7te Ehegattin - Sylvanadia *Tochter - Atsura Beziehungen & Liebschaften Kaum vorstellbar, das man so Etwas lieben kann, gar von ganzem Herzen. Schenkt keine Liebe Freunde & Gute Freunde Hat wenige wahre Freunde und die, an welche er sich erinnert, sind ihm besonders wichtig. Falsche Freunde oder Ehemalige hat er mehr als er ahnt oder ihm lieb wäre. Kollegen & Kumpel Bekannte & Kontakte Kennt viele Leute und noch mehr kennen ihn oder haben ihn kennen gelernt. Ob er sich an diese erinnert oder weiß woher er sie kennt, bleibt zu bezweifeln. Rückblick Hat ausreichend Kampferfahrungen gemacht und ist ebenso Stratege wie Diplomat. Kriege und Schlachten sind ihm zu eigen und er hat vielerlei geschlagen, ob erfolgreich oder nicht bleibt ungewiss. Scheut weder den Tod noch eine Niederlage, vielmehr sind es solche die ihn gelehrt haben was Leben und Sterben bedeutet. Statuiert schreckliche Exempel. Wütet wie ein blutrünstiger Berseker gnadenlos und unbarmherzig metzelnd über das Schlachtfeld. Ist ebenso fähig eine Horde Frischfleisch in den Untergang zu führen, wie eine rasende Meute Ghule vor sich herzutreiben. Also maybe known from lost historical novels, very old scripture or forgotten archaic tales. The Knight of Bare Bones '(Medieval Tale of Treachery and Betrayal) '''Preachers of Pestilence '(Academic Essays about the Plagues Scourge) 'The Rusty Rider returns '(Forbidden Chapter of an unnamed Necronomicon) 'Evil Edgar '(A, no longer sung Nursery Rhyme) 'Nights of becoming skinned-alive '(Compendium of horrific Poems) 'I am, Jack's... '(Anatomic Lecture written by Organs in the first-person) '''Ras'zuj hs'p hs'p qui'xhitl (Old-Nerubian adage) Ausrüstung Eigentlich gerüstet mit schändlicher Schaufel, fiesen Fleischerhaken, grobem Metzgerbeil, stumpfer Knochensäge, Hammer, einem Beutel Sargnägel und Galgenstrick. Mit Riemen, Gurten und Gürteln am Körper festgeschnallte Taschen, Beutel und Habseligkeiten. Dazu zählen handverlesenes Folter- und Operationsbesteck. Gewisse Mittelchen und Material zur Konservierung und Eigenanwendung. Trägt fast immer einen Bund Lavendel bei sich. Talismane und Foki darunter auch rare Artefakte und altertümliche Relikte. Nennenswertere wären: Waffen Rüstung ... Widerwärtiges Mojopüppchen (Disgusting Mojodoll) Grauenvoll klingender Musikknochen (Awful Musicbone) Schwarz-angelaufenes Silberglöckchen (Tarnished Silver Bell) Würfel ohne Ziffern darauf (Dice with no Eyes or Blind-Dice) Bescheuerte Schere (Silly little Scissor) Dead man's left Hand Reanimat Fährmünze (Zahlungsmittel) Schwarz angelaufene Silbermünze. Die Prägung zeigt einen Oktopus und ist etwas schwerer, dicker, älter als normale Münzen. Diary of Dying (Grimore) In geschwärzter Haut gebunden, wispern die Seiten selbst unaufgeschlagen dessen Worte. Klagende Fratzen bilden sich auf der faltigen Haut und lassen mit ihren wirren Bewegungen das Buch an der Kette rasseln. Totenhemd (Kleidung) Bleiche Knochen gehüllt in Schwarz. Weite Ärmel und Kapuze das groteske Anglitz in Schatten tauchen. Verwittertes Leichentuch, siffig sich windend, in Fetzen gerissen weht. Unersättliche Klinge (Zweihandschwert) Die Klinge schaut grimmig drein. Schaurige Augen darauf blicken sich um. Schleppt und schleift sie mit sich her. Reagiert auf diverse Reize, als hätte sie finstere Absichten, ihren eigenen kranken Verstand, bösen Willen. Rostige Ritterrüstung (Rüstung) Die pechschwarze Plattenrüstung ist alt, schwer und überaus kalt. Legt sich wie ein Skelett um den Träger. Verziert mit faulen finsteren Runen, grausamen Schädelfratzen und gargylartigen Fledermausschwingen. Magie & Macht Magie und deren Ausprägungen sind ihm durchaus geläufig, so erinnert er aber nur sporadisch Klarheiten. Verfügt über explizite Erfahrungen und spezielle Techniken negative Energien zu erkennen und beeinflussen, meist unterbewusst oder als natürlichen Teil seiner Existenz betrachtend. Auf die Eine oder Andere Weise beherrscht er die dunklen Künste meisterlich und hütet selbst verbotene Geheimnisse, längst verlorengegangenes Wissen. Besitzt profunde Kenntnisse des Okkulten, Hexerei und Dämonologie. Die komplexen Lehren der Herbeirufung, Beschwörung und Verbannung sind ihm ebenso bekannt, wie die Gebräuche und Einwohner der Geisterwelt. Flüche und Verwünschungen kennt er zu genüge und hat so manche selbst am eigenen Leib erfahren. Die Schule der Nekromantie liegt ihm am nächsten und befähigt ihn nicht nur dazu Tote zu erwecken oder Furcht und Schrecken zu verbreiten. Fleisch, Knochen und Blut sind ihm Untertan. Hat ebenso Einfluss auf das fragile Gleichgewicht von Lebensenergie und Verderbnis, Geist und Seele. Als Kultist des Vergessenen Schattens beschwört er drohendes Unheil herauf und strebt nach der absoluten Finsternis, die am Ende aller Tage die Welt in undurchdringliche Dunkelheit taucht. Und ob dieser hehren Absicht achtet er das Leben in all seiner Vielfalt und Formen, und dient nur Einem: Dem Tode selbst. Beschützt und behütet sogar deren Reinheit und könnte jene niemals betrügen oder vorsätzlich Morden. Zieht sogar jene zur Rechenschaft die es aus Eigennutz oder leichtfertig tun. Alles in Allem ist er ein Erznekromant der allerersten Stunde und alten Schule, lang bevor Orcs und Lichkönige diese Macht korrumpiert und missbrauchten. "Umgeben von Grabeskälte die klamm unter die Haut geht. Streift mit eisigen Fingern und lässt dich bitterlich frösteln. Ein taubes Gefühl befällt deine Glieder und breitet sich langsam aus, wie ein ekeliger Geschmack im Mund der nicht wieder weg geht. Ein Kratzen im Halse, dich schwer Schlucken lässt und die Kehle zuschnürt. Beklemmendes Gefühl dein Herz mit eisernen Ketten beschwert und emsig bluten lässt. Glückseeligkeit schwindet mit dem letzten Sonnenstrahl im Abendrot. Die Welt verblasst, so auch die Hoffnung in dir, zu einer unausfüllbaren Leere wird, ein Loch in deine Seele frisst. Kein Funken Liebe der deinem Leben einen Sinn mehr gibt. Was bleibt ist Nichts, außer Düsternis." Zustände Chasing the White Rabbit (Aktion) Du hast es gespürt, das mit der Welt was nicht stimmt. Du weißt nicht was es ist, aber du weißt, es ist da, wie ein Splitter in deinem Verstand, der dich in den Wahnsinn treibt. Corpus delicti (Quest) Ein Ding, Symbol, Sache an der sich eine spezielle Handlung oder Handlungsabfolge immer wieder aufhängt, Analytisch gesehen einen Mittel- oder Bezugspunkt bildet. Fluch der Flüche (Fluch) Führt Zwiegespräche mit sich Selbst. Viele verschiedene Stimmen sprechen mit, durch, für, gegen, über ihn, als wäre er nicht da. Gehen niemals fort. Schweigen nie still. Memento Mori (Erscheinung) Sieht von Mal zu Mal Scheußlicher aus und bot schon zu Lebzeiten einen grauenvollen Anblick. Ist es nie so Schlecht gegangen und könnte ihm nicht Schrecklich genug gehen. M'nesie (Krankheit)' Kann sich nichts mehr merken, sich nicht erinnern. Entgehen wichtige Informationen & essentielle Zusammenhänge, vergisst stetig. Uneinprägsame Begebenheiten verblassen. Nahtoderfahrungen (Symptom) Der Tod reitet schnell, nie allein & macht vor Nichts, Niemandem halt. Trifft eher unerwartet, als angekündigt ein, Viel zu früh, später als erwartet, doch stets an der Zeit. Rigor Mortis (Verwundung) Zeigt massive Sterbefolgeerscheinungen & schwere Wiederbelebungsnachwirkungen. Befund: Unheilvolle unheilbare Totlosigkeit. Hochgradig Nekrotisch, heilos ansteckend. Savia (Magisch) Durchtränkt, schier triefend wirkt Er von etwas unsagbar Abscheulichem beseelt. Das bitter schaudern lässt, wenn man daran denkt und wahnsinnig, wenn man davon träumt. Stench of Decay (Geruch) Fäulnis und Verwesung folgen ihm auf dem Fuße. Verpestet sein Umfeld unablässig, verseucht was er befleckt. Dem Verfall ausgesetzt, wird seine Umgebung durch seine bloße Anwesenheit verdorben. Somatiker (Verhalten) Wirkt verwirrt wie ein dahergelaufener Irrer. Vollkommen Verrückter, der sich verstörend verhält. Dem Wahn & Irrsinn anheim gefallen, Verstand & Vernunft nun endgültig verloren. Soziopath (Stimmung) Gefühle & Empfindungen sind für ihn befremdlich. Starker Mangel an Empathie & Einfühlungsvermögen. Kennt keine Moral, noch Befinden, Skrupel, Reue, Genugtuung. True Dead (Zustand) Immun/Resistent vs. Betäubungs-, Geistes-beeinflussende Effekte, Gifte, Krankheiten, Paralyse & Erschöpfung. Schläft nie, ruht nur. Atmet, Isst & Trinkt nicht mehr wirklich. Ungenießbar (Gift) Nicht zum Verzehr geeignet. Unverdaulich. Macht krank und ist ansteckend. Hinterlässt einen üblen Nachgeschmack und schmeckt abartig. Enthält keinen weiteren Nährwert. Verheiratet (Privat) Egal was Er tut, anstellt oder in Kauf nimmt, Sie loszuwerden. Gänzlich Vergebens, bleibt Er für immer an Sie gebunden. Verdammt, ewiglich an Ihrer Seite im Dies oder Jenseits. Ein weiser Mann kann mehr von einer närrischen Frage lernen, als ein Narr von einer weisen Antwort. Ooc WARNING – CAUTION This Role/Character contains profane strong Language, obnoxious cruel Violence and mostly disturbing Acting. Some of the shown Scenes and Actions may be too intense for Persons under a certain Age. All used Names, Characters and Incidents portrayed are dramaturgical fictitious. Any simularity to actual Persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Have no Influence on your real Life. - Adult Players Discretion is advised. Zitate *Eilig voranschreitend: "Der Tod wartet auf niemanden, denn niemand erwartet den Tod! *Wenn der Weg das Ziel ist und das Leben nur ein Spiel ist! Wann erkenne ich den Punkt an dem mir das zu viel ist?" Kategorie:Untote (Spieler) Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Todesritter (Spieler)